This invention relates to an interior structure frame assembly and more particularly, to an interior structure frame assembly which comprises at least two opposite and spaced identical upright pillars, at least one transverse beam member extending transversely between and detachably secured to the pillars at the opposite ends of the beam member and at least two beam holder units received in the opposite end portions of the beam member for detachably securing the opposite ends of the beam member to the pillars. More particularly, the present invention relates to a beam holder unit adapted to detachably secure a transverse beam member at the opposite ends thereof to opposite and spaced upright pillars each having a plurality of openings in its outer periphery.
There have been proposed and practically employed a variety of beam holder units which are adapted to secure a beam or rail to opposite and spaced upright pillars to thereby fabricate an interior structure frame assembly. Each of the conventional beam holders of the above type comprises a pair of right and left half portions. However, after the half portions have been separately formed, such half portions of the beam holder have to be further processed to drill holes therein, for example, to receive suitable support means such as a support shaft and then connected together by the support shaft with a spring and the like interposed disposed on the shaft and between the holder half portions. Therefore, the conventional holder has to be individually formed by the separately formed half portions requiring additional parts and a complicated fabrication procedure which inevitably result in increase in production cost of such a holder. Thus, the conventional holders of the above type are disadvantageous from the economical point of view. Furthermore, the conventional holders of the above type have also the disadvantage that the components of the holders have to be customized depending upon particular load carrying requirements and assembled requiring particular procedures necessary for such particular load carrying requirements.